


Black Widow Dragon

by Imbecamiel



Series: Avenger!Dragons [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Because everything's better with dragons!, Because... magic, Black Widow - Freeform, Black Widow!Dragon, Fanart, Gen, Other, Turn ALL the things into dragons!, Work Safe, digitally colored, dragon!AU, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You might think that Natasha's annoyed at being turned into a dragon. And she probably is. But there's no denying that the teeth and claws and wings can be quite... useful. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow Dragon

 Black Widow dragon is finished at last! Getting a pose to work out was harder than I'd thought, since I couldn't quite wrangle my original plan into working, and by the time I got something that was at least anatomically... sane, I ran out of paper space on one edge, so I had to do some fancy cut-and-paste patchwork and addition in the digital coloring phase. Hopefully that's not too obvious in the final product... Heh. 

The overall design and coloring was crazy fun to work with, though. :D Mostly movie-verse, as with my others, but with a few touches from the comics/Earth's Mightiest Heroes design as well.  

Big version's on my DA, [here](http://imbecamiel.deviantart.com/#/d5cwtxk).


End file.
